Dino Spumoni todavía canta
by KillaCAD
Summary: Dedicado a vampisandi. Arnold y Helga conversan después de diez años de desencuentros y de mala fortuna. El Teatro Circular es un edifico más en Hillwood y a Helga le duelen los pies.HA


**Nota. **Está dedicado, con mi todo mi cariño, a **Vampisandi**.

Si pudieran ver de nuevo el episodio "El viejo edificio" (es de la primera temporada). Todo gira en torno a Dino y a una canción que lo hace popular con la abuela y con Ernie. Se llama "You broke my heart" y como me gustó tanto escribí esto escuchándola todo el rato.

By the way, los que me leen saben que trato de respetar la historia original al máximo. Aquí no hay pasado nada de TJM, se queda en lo que sabemos de la serie y en unas cosas más que me he inventado. Así, el que avisa no es traidor.

**Dino Spumoni todavía canta (en el Teatro Circular)**

_Phoebe:_

_Ya puedes dejar de insistir, llego el veinte a las cuatro de la tarde. Me quedo una semana y me gustaría dejar constancia, le he hecho una copia a esta carta, que sólo regreso a Hillwood porque me has insistido tanto que podía escuchar tu voz en mis sueños. Tu voz puede llegar a ser escalofriantemente irritante._

_Saludos,_

_Helga._

_P.D. Dile a Curly que Moby Dick sigue siendo mi libro. Se lo he dejado diez años, es hora de devolverlo._

* * *

><p><em>Helga:<em>

_¡Qué bueno que vengas!, no te preocupes por tomar un taxi o aislarte en un hotel, te iré a recoger y podrás quedarte en mi departamento. Hay un montón de espacio para ti, tus maletas y tu carácter, así que no temas. Me vas a importunar, desde luego, pero no es algo a lo que no esté acostumbrada._

_Yo también le he hecho una copia a la carta._

_Abrazos,_

_Phoebe._

_P.D. Curly dice que no recuerda que le hayas prestado un libro, mucho menos el de Moby Dick. Te perdona la confusión._

* * *

><p><em>Phoebe:<em>

_Muy graciosa. Espero que tengas comida suficiente para alimentarme._

_Mucha comida._

_Helga._

_P.D. Dile al pobre malandrín demente que está más loco de lo que yo pensaba si cree, por favor cítame, __**CREE**__ que se va a quedar con mi libro de Moby Dick, demonios._

* * *

><p>Les sucede a los que regresan después de muchos años. Se encuentran con cambios en todas partes y con los fantasmas de sus propios recuerdos. La ciudad se erige, ya no como la casa a la que entraban a cualquier hora, pero como un cuarto lleno de la fragancia de otro. Hillwood sigue el curso de los caprichos de sus habitantes, se resiste en los rezagos de otras generaciones pero cambia de dueño y es fácil darse cuenta, de pronto, que los que regresan se han convertido en extraños.<p>

Helga tiene los pies hinchados y el pelo suelto cuando se echa en el asiento trasero del auto de Phoebe. Cierra los ojos y prefiere no ver el recorrido de las calles. Apenas ha bajado del avión la ha embargado una nostalgia insoportable y no se permite ser honesta con ese sentimiento en particular. Prefiere dejar que Phoebe le cuente de su nuevo trabajo, de los amigos que se han quedado y de los que se han ido. No está escuchando pero suelta sonidos de aprobación de vez en cuando y su mejor amiga los interpreta como mejor le parece. Diez años, se le ocurre, es muchísimo tiempo.

Phoebe le anuncia que no tiene café en su casa y a Helga se le despierta el mal carácter. Su vuelo ha sido horrible, largo y fundamentalmente engorroso (además, se le había arruinado el portátil). No quiere volver a viajar y su cerebro insiste en recordarle que tendrá que irse en una semana. Son apenas siete días de aburrimiento, de desorden y de visitas incómodas. Todos deben estar distintos, ocupados como ella, llenos de la extrañeza que se forja en la distancia. No siente ganas de ver a nadie en particular, le gana el desánimo.

_No hay café,_ piensa otra vez.

Por un momento, entre el ruido de las bocinas y el ladrido de los perros, Helga se da cuenta que no tiene idea de los sitios que pueden venderle café. Abre los ojos y entra en pánico, se le olvida el adormecimiento que le había causado el constante movimiento del vehículo y mira a Phoebe por el espejo retrovisor. _No hay café_, le dice en un susurro y lo que quiere decir es _no pertenezco aquí_. Se le alzan las cejas, la que solía ser una. Le da calor, se quita la chaqueta y, mira qué casualidad, no es rosada. Se mira las manos, las piernas, el torso, los brazos y, nuevamente, el reflejo de su rostro. Se está mirando _diez años después_.

_Vaya, _ignora la pregunta de Phoebe, _he cambiado un montón._

—Helga. —La llamó en voz alta y la susodicha dio un respingo—. ¿Estás bien?, podemos parar por un café.

—¿En dónde? —Es una súplica silenciosa, ojalá Phoebe no se dé cuenta.

—Hay un café cerca de aquí. No sé si lo recuerdas. —Le comenta con una sonrisa cómplice—. El Bigal.

—¿El Bigal? —Replica en su memoria y tarda unos segundos pero se acuerda. Una sensación de familiar satisfacción le devuelve el color al rostro—. ¿El que estaba en una esquina, cerca del Chez Pierre?

—Sí, ese. —Se ríe bajito—. Nunca adivinarás quién es el dueño.

—¿Cuántas cuadras faltan?

—Seis.

—Bueno, te apuesto un muffin de manzana que en la tercera tengo la respuesta.

—Un muffin de manzana y un mocaccino.

—De acuerdo. —Helga se cruza de brazos y se desliza en su asiento. Con los amigos tampoco están tan mal. Con los amigos todavía se puede estar feliz cuando de mal humor y con la promesa de un café a la vuelta de la esquina.

* * *

><p>A Sid todavía le queda grande la nariz en la cara. Tiene el cabello corto, muy ordenado e irremediablemente oculto bajo una gorra azul que está puesta como siempre. Ha crecido un montón pero le falta mucho para ser alto. Sigue usando la chaqueta negra, ahora en talla adulta, que lo envuelve en un viejo aire de rebeldía. Sonríe para dar la bienvenida y la voz gangosa es grave y lenta. Helga se sorprende un poco cuando lo ve, pero es difícil dejar de lado las viejas costumbres.<p>

—Mira quien me está sonriendo como idiota. —Le pasa un brazo por los hombros a Phoebe—. Muy bien, cara de mono, me has puesto de buen humor.

—¿Qué coño…? —Sid arruga el ceño y se queda en el insulto. Rodea el mostrador mientras increpa a Phoebe con la mirada y pregunta silenciosamente _quién es esta_. Nadie le contesta y se toma unos segundos antes de darse cuenta—. ¿Helga?

—Te ha llevado un rato. —Hay una nueva y desconocida gentileza en sus maneras, una suavidad que no existía en la infancia, un rastro de madurez que le alarga las pestañas y le agranda los ojos. Helga está despeinada, descalza y hermosa cuando lo desafía. Helga ya no es una niña, no es más el matón de la calle y no es más la que solía conocer. El cambio le llega como un baldazo de agua fría. Al final no es sólo Helga la que ha crecido—. ¿Cómo estás, Sid?

—Mejor antes de que tú llegaras. —Responde de inmediato y las guía a una de las mesas al lado de la ventana—. No sabía que ibas a venir.

—Yo tampoco. —Contesta con cansancio y sinceridad—. Se lo puedes agradecer a Phoebe. Por cierto que la cuenta me la das a mí, estoy invitándole un café y una magdalena.

—Tanta generosidad. —Comenta entre dientes y le da una palmadita en el hombro a la más pequeña—. Te felicito, debes ser la única persona a la que Helga le ha invitado nada.

—De hecho, Sid, lo he ganado en una apuesta. —Aclara Phoebe con una sonrisa de lado y se sienta de inmediato—. Aprovecha en recomendarme lo más caro que tengas.

—¡Le has ganado! —Abre los ojos al propósito y Helga gruñe mientras se acomoda en la silla—. ¿Será que navidad se ha adelantado?

—Muy gracioso. ¿Es el espectáculo parte de la comida?, ¿debo dejarte propina aparte? —Abre la cartilla del menú, desinteresada, y entrecierra los ojos ligeramente—. No he dormido bien… ¿cuál era tu apellido de nuevo?

—Se nota que no has dormido nada. —Comenta con sorna—. Está bien que conozcas al dueño pero ¿qué diantres has hecho con tus zapatos?

—Están en el auto. Doce horas de vuelo. —Alza una perfecta y delineada ceja sarcástica—. Te reto a que me los pongas.

—No gracias. —Responde con prontitud—. Estoy muy feliz de hacer excepciones.

—Me lo imaginaba. —Se frustra con el menú y lo deja al lado—. Trae cualquier cosa que me llene el estómago, tengo muchísima hambre y nada de paciencia.

—Qué novedad. —Ironiza con un resoplido y se vuelve a Phoebe—. ¿De verdad puedo traerte lo más caro?

—Lo más caro. —Afirma la aludida y se cruza de brazos sobre la mesa, con una bonita sonrisa de satisfacción que hace que Helga se ría y Sid se sobe las manos mentalmente. Han pasado diez años en la vida de todos y aunque se resisten, las últimas fronteras comienzan a unificarse en la experiencia de la distancia. En el reconocimiento de una generación que todavía busca los espacios que se construyeron en la inexperiencia.

* * *

><p>La diferencia horaria es la principal culpable de que se levante a ingentes momentos de la mañana. Habrán pasado apenas un par de horas de sueño necesario y delicioso cuando se ha levantado sin remedio y con la insistente sensación de cansancio. No puede volverse a dormir y se rinde después de treinta minutos gastados en revolver las sábanas.<p>

Cuando sale al corredor se da cuenta de que son las seis de la mañana y que no hay rastro de Phoebe. Sólo cuando alcanza la cocina encuentra una nota sobre una mesa y no la lee hasta que ha cogido la manzana más roja del cesto en el que su amiga las tiene.

_Helga,_

_He recibido una llamada urgente del hospital. Estaré de turno toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. Trataré de volver lo más temprano que pueda. Te he dejado un montón de comida, como expresamente lo has requerido, en el refrigerador. Trata de no comer tanta chatarra. Sería bueno que durmieras toda la tarde hasta que te recuperes, pero sé que es un consejo inútil. _

_Quizás puedas salir a explorar por ti misma. Te he dejado una copia de mis llaves sobre la mesita del salón._

_Phoebe._

La idea no le pareció tan buena en ese momento. Tuvo que volverse a dormir en el sofá, comer una bolsa de papitas y aburrirse terriblemente con la televisión antes de empezar a considerar la imagen de ella misma turisteando por su ciudad de origen. Le parecía un poco estúpido porque, luego del primer momento de pánico, Hillwood no tenía que ser un conocido. Siempre podría venir a visitarlo, de vez en cuando, en ocasiones especiales y de urgencia. No tenía sentido sentirse cómoda en un lugar en el que nunca había pensado quedarse y que no guardaba más que unas pocas buenas memorias.

No tenía sentido pero un departamento se llega a conocer en unas pocas horas y apenas eran las tres de la tarde. Phoebe seguramente se iba a tardar toda la vida y Helga sólo tenía una semana para liberarse del estrés antes de irse a Nueva York. Al final tenía que resignarse y moverse de nuevo por la ciudad. Al menos sus pies ya no estaban tan hinchados.

Lo primero que quiere ver, apenas ha salido de la casa, es qué tanto ha cambiado el restaurante que aún hora le parece el más romántico del mundo. El Chez Paris es un lugar importante en el que deposita parte de su ternura. Quizá son los viejos rezagos de los recuerdos, que se vuelven más vagos con la edad, pero la curiosidad es persistente y le mueve los pies antes de que pueda pensar en otra cosa. Es curioso porque lo último que se le ocurre es visitar a sus ex compañeros de clase.

A medida que avanza se da cuenta de algunas transformaciones. Hay tiendas que han desaparecido, edificios que han cambiado de color, balcones en casas que antes no los tenían y un montón de autos estacionados muy cerca de la acera. Hay desaparecido los viejos faroles que bordeaban el parque, ya no hay tantos niños con cometas y _no puede ser, no encuentro el Chez Paris_.

Dobla la esquina cuando alguien ya ha doblado. Helga se choca y duele muchísimo en todas partes, especialmente en el trasero. Es gracioso porque no tiene que abrir los ojos para saber quién es. Debe haber alguien en algún lado riéndose de todos esos encontrones.

—Lo siento. —Suena apurado y profundamente arrepentido.

Esta vez Helga si acepta la mano nerviosa que se le ofrece delante. Se levanta en un tirón apresurado y se sueltan inmediatamente. Helga sabe quién es porque pasó muchísimo tiempo de su infancia y adolescencia mirándolo y memorizándose los rasgos. Se queda callada, no por la sorpresa sino en un meticuloso estudio que nota cada pequeño detalle que ya no le pertenece a la evocación. Arnold ha crecido lo suficiente para llevarle dos centímetros de cabello. Es un poco irritante, pero lo deja pasar porque siempre puede hacerse una cola y parecer más alta. Todavía usa esas antiquísimas camisas a cuadros que le caen más abajo de lo que deberían. No tiene la chompa azul encima, así que la faldita ha desaparecido. La gorra también, no la encuentra y Helga se pregunta desde cuándo ha dejado de necesitarla. Los hombros, qué diferencia entre el niño y el hombre, se le han expandido y se ven tensos y fuertes. Una parte de ella todavía lo encuentra terriblemente atractivo.

—Siempre te estás disculpando, cabeza de balón. —Helga se ríe en una mueca cuando ve la expresión asustada en su rostro—. Deja de chocarte.

—¿Eres tú Helga?, ¿Pataki? —Arnold le prueba de nuevo que, de verdad, diez años es demasiado tiempo.

—No. Soy su fantasma, de hecho, he muerto hace dos semanas y como eres el único bastardo sin corazón que no fue a mi funeral he decidido perseguirte hasta que te mueras. —Hace un sonido de desaprobación con la lengua—. No iré a tu funeral, por supuesto, para que sepas cómo se siente.

—Así que eres tú. —Confirma un poco descolocado—. No sabía que ibas a venir.

_Pues claro que no sabías_. Helga es una experta para descubrir cosas desagradables y ya Sid tuvo la misma reacción insólita y la misma frase casual que parece que esconde un secreto. Se guarda el mejor de sus comentarios y pone una sonrisa que pretende ser de beata complacencia.

—¿Ah no? —Pregunta despacio, con los ojos abiertos y fijándose si Arnold caerá en su manipulación—. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, supongo que exageré un poco, pero de verdad me sorprende que hayas venido. —Arnold se pone una mano en la nuca, un poco avergonzado. _Sabrá dios de qué_—. Cuando Phoebe dijo que…

—Oh. —Dice casual, casi demasiado casual—. ¿Lo dijo Phoebe? —Una sonrisa más y parece que se disculpa por la interrupción. Arnold está tan confiado, da pena.

—Sí, Phoebe. Ya sabes, a Rhonda se le ocurrió hacer una reunión con la antigua clase del señor Simmons. —Le explica de pasada y Helga se siente un poco molesta—. Nadie pensó que vendrías, pero parece que ustedes son más cercanas de lo que pensábamos.

Se echó a reír. _Ja, ja, ja_. Seguramente le parecería gracioso. A Helga le parecía insultante, la verdad. _Estúpido cabeza de balón._ No sólo la habían desviado de su camino a Nueva York y una maravillosa semana de adaptación, pero además esperaban que asistiera a alguna ridícula reunión de _fenómenos_. Tendría que haberlo sabido. Eran los años, se estaba oxidando, su instinto y hábito de mal pensar. Mira nada más a qué había caído por confiar sin prever. _Qué cabeza la mía_.

—Sí. Más cercanas. —_Phoebe, estás muerta_—. Ahora, sé atento y recuérdame cuándo es la reunión Arnoldo. He llegado ayer y ando un poco confundida. —_Sí, claro._ Arnold no parecía creerle, pero Helga había sido perfectamente amable (fuera de los apodos) y no quedaba más remedio que contestarle con la verdad.

—Este sábado. Ya sabes, en la casa de Rhonda. —_Ya sabes_, lo decía tan obvio. Ah, pero eso no iba a suceder. Sólo necesitaba una computadora con conexión a internet y ya se estaba largando el viernes en la noche. _Me van a cobrar el recargo, demonios_.

—¿Helga? —La llamó con preocupación cuando se dio cuenta que la susodicha se había perdido en sus pensamientos—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Estoy bien. —Soltó un poco más rudo de lo que pretendía. Arnold no era el culpable, por esa vez, después de todo—. Es sólo que… bueno, espero que te diviertas en la fiesta. Ahora si me disculpas, me tengo que ir.

_¡Phoebe!, rayos. _Ya no se podía confiar ni en la sombra de un perro. _Así te pagan casi dos décadas de amistad._ Qué ultraje, el epítome de la desfachatez con puntitos de colores y estampado. Si era de conocimiento popular, como que en invierno hace frío, que a Helga no le gustaba andar con gente. Mucho menos _con esa gente_ que _conozco desde la primaria_. No tenía sentido y seguro en Nueva York habría más antisociales como ella.

—Está bien, te veo el sábado. —Arnold se despidió con la mano en alto y se marcharon en direcciones opuestas y a distinto ritmo.

La indignación le duró la mitad de la cuadra que había empezado y la epifanía le vino con la confirmación de su propia estupidez. _Es el enojo_, se excusó mientras se daba la vuelta más rápido y más flexible que en sus años de juventud infantil. Buscó entre la escasa multitud que apenas se aglomeraba en la tarde y la inconfundible forma de su cabeza sirvió de maravillas para que lo alcanzara de inmediato. _Siempre siguiéndolo, qué demonios está mal conmigo_, pensó con amargura y el alivio le recorrió la espalda cuando lo tomó del brazo (un brazo distinto al que había imaginado, un poco más grueso que lo que su mano podía abarcar).

—¡Espera! —Gritó sin aliento y asustando a los inocentes transeúntes que disfrazaron el respingo que les había provocado.

Helga siempre había sido una persona excepcional. Se movía en los sentimientos aparentemente bipolares y silenciosos que la atacaban de pronto y se aseguraba de desestabilizar todo a su paso. Con la fuerza de sus puños o con la de su carácter. Había pasado un montón de tiempo desde la última vez que la había visto tan fuera de sí. Pero ya no era la misma de sus recuerdos. Era ahora una rubia despeinada que corría con ímpetu y sudaba la frente. Estaba más delgada y alta que nunca, siempre pálida (¡y con dos cejas) y con los ojos más azules que nunca. Helga se había convertido en una mujer muy guapa.

—Supongo que querrías decirme algo. —Ironizó mientras le daba palmaditas amables en la mano y esperaba a que dejara de dar largos y angustiosos suspiros—. Tengo la tarde libre, no te apures.

Le dirige una mirada de reproche en medio de sus jadeos y se da cuenta que no está tan cansada del ejercicio como de la posibilidad de haberlo perdido entre la gente. _Malditas costumbres_. Se endereza de manera digna y plena, como si no fuese evidente que está desajustada y con ojeras. Es la breve y delicada vanidad que flota en medio de su premura. _Han pasado diez años_, le recuerda como si no lo supiera. Y tal vez no es sólo la vanidad, pero ella misma, en su versión más joven y solitaria. Es un poco la niña que siempre quiso verse bonita y sofisticada delante de ese niño que ya dejó de ser un niño desde hace tiempo. Es tono, pero no puede remediarlo, los vestigios de la inseguridad.

—Er… sí. Ya sabes que no te molestaría, pero Phoebe está de guardia y… en fin. —Se queda callada y Arnold la mira con interés porque siempre es muy interesante ver a Helga incómoda—. No es como si no supiera, ¿sabes?, tengo buena memoria.

—Me lo parece, sí. Te has acordado muy bien de todos los sobrenombres que me ponías. —La fastidia porque sabe que no está en control, como antes—. Pero no te entiendo, ¿qué es lo que sabes?

—Esto. —Arnold no la entiende y Helga suspira irritada. Al final abre los brazos y hace gestos vagos que señalan, rodean, condensan la ciudad y lo lejano de sus alrededores. Parece más cansada que nunca—. Hillwood. Todavía me acuerdo, pero hace tanto tiempo que no vivo aquí… no sé a dónde ir cuando necesito… bueno.

—Te entiendo. —Al principio no lo capta completamente y le parece que sólo es Arnold siendo Arnold como lo conoce. _Te entiende aunque no te entienda_. Un poco de la misma normalidad y consideración con la que trata con la gente, con la que trata con ella. Quizá es sólo su mente idealizando los momentos, pero Helga (también) está harta. Ah, entonces sube la mirada y _son diez años_ se miran a los ojos. Parece la primera vez de un montón de encuentros, como si acabaran de presentarse en la calle después de alguna anécdota casual que contarán a los amigos. _Son diez años de olvido_ y verde y azul que por _primera vez_ se encuentran en el momento justo y sin interrupciones. Helga lo va comprendiendo de a pocos. Arnold le ha dicho _te entiendo_ y le está diciendo la verdad, no sólo el hecho factual, está compartiendo su propia verdad. _Te entiendo_ y es como si participaran la enajenación de su propia soledad, como si pudieran hacer simbiosis de las remembranzas para encontrarse en medio de las imágenes.

—Pero, ¿cómo?, no has estado… —Helga se queda a la mitad de la revelación.

—Yo también acabo de volver. —Le explica con cierta resignación que debe ser del nuevo Arnold, el más grande—. He llegado un poco antes que tú, hace una semana.

—¿_También_ por la reunión? —Se siente más tranquila ahora, aunque no sabe por qué.

—Sí. Por la reunión, los extrañaba mucho a todos. —Los rasgos se le relajan cuando dice todos. _Quiénes serán todos_.

—Pues mira nada más. —Interrumpe incómoda, no quiere llegar a temas espinosos—. He corrido por las puras. No me vas a servir de nada.

—¿Segura? —Arnold alza una ceja y le sonríe de lado—. He tenido una semana para acostumbrarme.

—A ver listillo, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar algún lugar con conexión a internet? —Termina de preguntar y la cara de Arnold es toda la respuesta que necesita. No que no se lo haya esperado, lo conoce bien, seguramente ha estado paseándose toda la semana de casa en casa, visitando a los que se han quedado, siendo bueno aquí o allá y sin preocuparse de las cosas importantes. Eso, _pelmazo inútil_.

—Lo siento, Helga. —Le ofrece sin pena y se adelanta de inmediato—. Pero si quieres te puedo ayudar a buscar.

—Casi creo que debo declinar tu oferta. —Bromea sin darse cuenta y Arnold siempre ha tenido facilidad para seguirle la corriente.

—No deberías, soy famoso por aquí, te crearás una mala reputación.

—¿Famoso en una semana? —Se peina el cabello con una mano y finge curiosidad—. ¿No habrás vuelto a salir con pijamas a la calle?

—Todavía lo recuerdas.

—Esta sería la… ¿tercera vez?

—¿Quieres mi ayuda o no? —Helga le sonríe porque si estuvieran pequeños ya se hubiesen peleado en serio y con todo el desprecio del mundo. Se permite la debilidad y asiente ligeramente antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar sin rumbo. Al poco rato siente que Arnold la sigue, apresurado.

* * *

><p><em>Si quieres encontrar algo, busca otra cosa<em>. Funciona muy bien tal y como Murphy lo ha propuesto porque hace más de dos horas que le han estado dando vueltas a la ciudad y lo único que han encontrado es el campo de Gerald que todavía sobrevive. Han hecho algunas modificaciones, que son restauraciones más que nada y ambos han convenido en sentarse en las gradas y ver jugar a los niños que chillan, se gritan, se mangonean y se ensucian.

Helga es la más entusiasta de todos ellos, hace rato que se ha quitado los zapatos y está parada como un poste en el césped, con las manos en la cintura y con unas cuantas opiniones acerca del bateador del equipo que no le gusta. A su lado, Arnold está cómodamente sentado y vigilando inconscientemente los zapatos olvidados mientras se divierte con los bufidos sonoros y exasperados que tienen la marca registrada de los Pataki.

—¡Demonios! —Exclama cuando ya no puede aguantarse más y se voltea a verlo en busca de un poco de apoyo—. ¡Qué rayos les pasa!, ¿cómo pueden jugar tan mal?, ¿acaso quieren perder?

—Lo sé. A los nueve años deberían concentrarse sólo en ganar. —Arnold es irónico, pero Helga es literal cuando está concentrada en otra cosa.

—¡Hasta tú lo entiendes!, ¡no pueden perder, Arnold! —Se desespera y la cadera se le quiebra en una pose muy madura. Debe estar cansada de estar de pie todo el rato—. ¡Si pierden tendré que quedarme!

A veces Helga habla con él, pero sin él. Debe ser una costumbre adquirida con los años (antes de no verse). Le habla con toda la evidencia del mundo y Arnold siente que tal vez Gerald tenga razón y él es un poco denso. Se le da bien seguir a Helga cuando la puede ver a la cara, porque contrario a la creencia popular, la rubia tiene momentos de desarmante sinceridad que lo hacen todo más simple. Sin embargo, hay ratos como ese en los que tiene que preguntar porque se queda sin saber la mitad de lo que quiere decir.

—¿Quedarte en dónde? —Enuncia con paciencia y espera que entre los bufidos y gritos Helga lo haya escuchado.

—¿Qué? —Dice brevemente y parece que hace un esfuerzo entre recordar y seguir viendo lo que pasa delante—. Ah sí, pues aquí zopenco. En Hillwood.

—Lo de zopenco era innecesario. —Sabe que pasa lo mismo con su aclaración, pero siempre era bueno que Helga lo supiese—. ¿Te vas a quedar en Hillwood?

—De ninguna manera. —Esta vez, sí, responde de inmediato—. Me refiero a quedarme hasta el sábado.

—Ah. —Arnold tarda un poco pero llega—. ¿Cómo?, ¿te piensas ir antes?

—No si siguen jugando así… ¡DEMONIOS!, ¡ALZA LA CARA PELMAZO, ASÍ CÓMO VAS A ATRAPAR LA BOLA! —Los niños la miran perplejos y Arnold siente el apuro se disculparse, pero se ha quedado tan piedra como los otros. No lo quiere considerar, pero Helga asusta cuando está molesta. Se queda quieto e intenta dar una sonrisa de aliento al grupo que demora un poco en retomar el juego. _Esa señora tiene carácter_. Arnold finge que no ha escuchado el comentario y Helga no finge porque sus ojos se clavan en el niño pelirrojo que la mira un poco asustado.

—Entonces… —Carraspea un poco porque se siente con la responsabilidad de salvar a la inocente criatura de la furia Pataki—. ¿No has venido para la reunión?

—Claro que no. —Se ofende y el cabello larguísimo se le despeina todavía más—. ¿Para qué vendría por una reunión?

—Entonces, ¿para qué has venido? —Arnold termina de escucharse y agrega tan rápido como la velocidad de la luz (o algo así) —. Me refiero, ¿qué te ha hecho venir?, que quede completamente claro que no me molesta que hayas llegado. Es más, me alegro muchísimo. Mucho.

—Sí, sí. ¿Un poco nerviosos ahí, eh, Arnoldo? —Helga se ríe y es distinto porque parece que le cree y no está ofendida, como lo hubiese esperado—. Ya sé que te morías por verme, tranquilo. —Pone los ojos en blanco y su voz está ronca de tanto gritar—. He venido por Phoebe, supongo que así como tú, también la extrañaba. Luego no iba a poder.

—¿Sólo a Phoebe? —Es una pregunta tonta y comenzó como una ironía, pero ha terminado con seria sinceridad y qué bueno que Arnold esté sentado y Helga parada porque les ha afectado en maneras distintas y es mejor que no se vuelvan a mirar a los ojos.

—A Phoebe, a Curly, a Harold. —Helga enumera de pasada con la voz agitada—. Pero no volvería sólo por Curly o Harold, ¿sabes?, volvería por Phoebe y en el camino supongo que también me han dado ganas de ver a los otros. —Helga dice los otros, pero quiere decir _los amigos_, al final es como ha dicho y la distancia la ha puesto un poco sentimental. Ya están mayores para estarse mintiendo.

—Entonces por qué no quieres quedarte. —Es una obligación muy típica de Arnold meterse en los asuntos de otros. Helga se ha dejado, así que también es su culpa—. ¿Y por qué no puedes verla después?

—Muchas preguntas que se quedarán sin respuestas. —Declara sin mucho entusiasmo y es la mirada insistente la que vence su aparente misterio—. Bueno, está bien. No me quiero quedar porque los veré a todos y digamos, sólo es una suposición ¿está bien?, digamos que no esté lista para verlos. —La expresión se Arnold le da risa y la anima a explicarse un poco mejor—. En esas reuniones todos hablarán de esto y aquello, de si estudié aquí o allá, de mis planes o de la vida después de la muerte, ¿me sigues? No tengo ganas de compartir eso con ellos. Aún ahora, con Phoebe incluso, hay cosas que no le cuento y no sería justo.

—¿No quieres hablar de ti misma con ellos?, ¿es eso? —Arnold, como siempre, tiene la delicadeza de un caballo y el buen ojo de un arquero.

—Sí, algo así. —Helga se cansa de gritarles a los mocosos inútiles que no saben jugar y decide sentarse con Arnold, aunque sigue el juego de reojo—. Y… bueno, no puedo ver a Phoebe porque la siguiente semana comienzo un nuevo empleo en Nueva York y me temo que tendrá toda mi atención por algunos años.

—¿Hasta Nueva York? —Arnold está entusiasmado y Helga se contagia—. No lo sabía. Escuché que estuviste viviendo en Paris.

—Oui. —Se estira y los huesos de la columna hacen ruido—. Todo este tiempo estuve ahí. Es un lugar muy hermoso. A veces me pregunto si debí regresar a esta tierra de tontos. —Es más fácil cuando Helga lo dice tan divertida porque entonces en inocente y el resto se puede reír con ella.

—Pues yo creo que fue una buena decisión. —Afirma con simpleza y se da cuenta que Helga todavía no se pone los zapatos y que, sorprendentemente, tiene las uñas pintadas—. ¿Y se puede saber qué hace Helga Pataki?

—Un poco de esto y de aquello. —Responde a la burla—. Soy periodista, Arnoldo. Te diría el nombre del periódico, pero entonces harías algo horrible como comprarlo y leerlo cuando me haya ido y la idea se me hace insoportable, la verdad.

—No lo compraría. —Rebate, pero ambos saben que está mintiendo—. Me enteraré en algún momento y me aseguraré de guardarlo.

—¿Para qué?

—Para enseñártelo cuando te vea. —Lo había dicho tan casual que Helga no tuvo corazón para negárselo. Asintió y se masajeó los tobillos. Los pies todavía le dolían.

—Suficiente, ya te he contestado un montón de preguntas. Ahora te toca a ti, ya sabes, por esto de la reciprocidad.

—¿Sólo por eso? —La pincha y Helga mueve la cabeza para que un mechón rubio se acomode fuera del rostro. Es un gesto que nadie en Hillwood ha visto todavía.

—¿Qué has hecho en todo este tiempo?

—Esto y aquel… en fin. Después de mucho estudiar me gradué como Arqueólogo. —Le comenta con alegría y orgullo—. Luego viajé a San Lorenzo y entonces recibí la llamada de Gerald para venir.

—Un resumen un poco apretado mi querido cabeza de balón. —Dice simpática y adivina el silencio—. ¿A quién crees que engañas?, Phoebe me contó. Sid también.

—Te han contado mucho para un solo día. —A Arnold se le ilumina el rostro cuando habla de la única cosa que le pertenece por derecho y que ha tenido que ganarse con trabajo duro—. Al final encontré a mis padres.

Helga podría mirarlo y darle un abrazo de amigos. _Qué bueno_ y se le llenarían los ojos de lágrimas empáticas. Le haría notar la diferencia, lo comentaría con énfasis y al detalle, que su expresión ya no carga esa tristeza conformista con la que andaba en el pasado. Está liberado de un misterio doloroso y a veces el mundo es justo con los que siempre miran el lado bueno de las cosas. Se concentra mucho y no tiene que concentrarse nada porque cuando vuelve a hablar lo hace con toda la sinceridad de la que es capaz.

—Me alegro, Arnold. —Le sonríe. Él le sonríe de vuelta y es uno de esos pocos momentos bizarros en los que comparten la misma alegría calmada.

—Sé que sí, Helga. —Le da unas palmaditas en el hombro y agrega—. Gracias.

El momento se pierde en el ruido y en los gritos que provienen de la cancha. Hay un rugido que no se decide y Helga y Arnold están un poco aturdidos hasta que se dan cuenta que el equipo de la rubia acaba de anotar un jonrón y que un niño pelirrojo corre frenético entre los abucheos y la felicidad ruidosa de ese mar de niños que sienten la adrenalina en las venas. Ni Arnold ni Helga saben quiénes son los que se enfrentan, pero tienen a flor de piel las sensaciones del pasado y una escena parecida en la que Arnold le devolvió la esperanza a sus compañeros.

Al final Helga también se levanta y tiembla en su lugar, como si quisiera correr con toda la muchachada. Se cruza de brazos y parece que le ha perdonado la vida al pequeño atrevido que la ha llamado señora. Se lo han llevado en brazos y silbidos mientras que el equipo perdedor acomodaba sus cosas y les prometía el desafío de la revancha. Al final el campo se ha ido vaciando y han quedado prendidas algunas luces (a medida que ha ido oscureciendo) que dejan que Arnold y Helga comenten a su manera y desde su propia experiencia.

—¿Te irás, entonces? —Insiste.

—Por supuesto, es una señal. Mi equipo ganó.

—¿Es por eso por lo que querías un lugar con internet?

—Me sorprende tu agudeza. —Helga le pone una mano en el hombro—. ¿Has tenido siempre esa rapidez mental?

—Al parecer. —Le concede un poco desanimado—. Te perderás de ver varias cosas.

—¿Te parece? —Todavía se está masajeando los tobillos. Debe tener las plantas de los pies llenas de tierra pero ha valido la pena, el césped es definitivamente más cómodo que los zapatos.

—Han puesto un nuevo multicine. El Chez Pierre ha cambiado de locación. Ha llegado una nueva ballena al acuario. Dinoland está mejor que nunca. —Le va contando con la voz llena de gentil emoción—. Por supuesto, han reabierto el Teatro Circular.

—¿Qué cosa? —Pregunta confundida, se está acostumbrando a la novedad—. ¿Cuál teatro?

—El viejo edificio.

—¿Era un teatro?

—Uno muy bonito. Todavía no he ido a verlo.

A Helga le brillan los ojos y Arnold decide por los dos.

—Si no te vas a quedar, podríamos aprovechar para darle un vistazo. —Se concentra en las manos que masajean los pies—. Abren el salón todos los días de seis a once.

—¿De verdad? —La rubia se levanta de inmediato—. Vamos. —Le cuesta un poco darse cuenta que Arnold no le ha contestado inmediatamente y cuando lo busca con la mirada el ambiente se pone ligeramente incómodo. —Arnold. —Lo llama—. Deja de mirarme los pies.

—Perdón. —Obedece de inmediato y el sonrojo evidencia su bochorno. Helga está a punto de molestarlo cuando el otro se adelanta—. Me he distraído… er, Helga, ¿ese anillo? (_¿ESE anillo?_), ¿estás casada?

—Un poco, sí.

Los grillos comienzan a hacer ruido en el fondo.

* * *

><p>Han conservado las columnas, la alfombra y esa elegancia pura que hace reflejo en las luces de la entrada. Hay que tener los ojos bien abiertos para captar la grandeza de las estructuras y el cuidado que han puesto en la restauración. Una placa brillante, tallada en plata, les recibe y les anuncia que están a punto de entrar en una maravilla en la que el gobierno de la ciudad ha invertido muchísimo dinero. Es un tesoro, después de todo.<p>

La gente que entra, no se puede esperar otra cosa, va vestida a la altura de la magnificencia del espectáculo. Vestidos largos y atrevidos que descansan cómodamente en el calor de la temporada. Trajes finos y ligeros que varían en la escala de grises y marrones. Las mujeres llevan, en su mayoría, el cabello recogido en moños elegantes, con apenas algunos adornos de pedrerías muy discretos y sofisticados. El maquillaje es ligero y todas se ven bellas y frescas. Los hombres, quienes caminan ofreciendo el brazo, tienen el rostro recién afeitado y toda la seguridad del mundo. Altos aunque no lo sean, se ven encantadores con sus zapatos de punta estilizada y de cuero.

Helga y Arnold no se han detenido hasta que han tenido que detenerse. En la entrada y esperando por el cambio de turno del guardia para les diga con exactitud si toda esa gente que viste tan distinguido es la misma que va a entrar a curiosear las instalaciones. Se sienten un poco fuera de lugar y es Arnold quien espera que Helga entre en razón y dejen la visita para mañana, cuando ambos rebusquen en sus maletas por los trajes más adecuados.

—Nos preguntábamos… —Titubea en la respuesta que ya está emitiendo en su cabeza—. No queremos molestar… verá.

—Será. —Se exaspera Helga y lo empuja a un lado, ella misma se acerca a la ventanilla por la que estaba hablando el rubio y su tono se vuelve mandón como toda la vida—. Queremos saber si todavía hay entradas y si su código de vestimenta es muy estricto.

—Ya no quedan entradas. —Le responde la voz de un desconocido con una risita—. Y el código de vestimenta es muy estricto.

Helga al principio cree que el sabelotodo cara de mono baboso del guarda está tomándole el pelo sin tener el mínimo de respeto por su vida. Una cosa era la madurez y otra muy distinta la inflexión de carácter. Ella jamás había sabido ser paciente, ahora con veintisiete años tampoco tenía ganas de comenzar. Estaba comenzando a alzarse las mangas y a pensar en una buena cantidad de insultos cuando Arnold llamó su atención sobre la pequeña puerta de donde salía un larguirucho harto conocido.

—¿Stinky? —Se sorprendieron al mismo tiempo y el aludido se rió en sus caras.

—¿Siempre con el mal carácter, Helga? —Dijo muy despacio y con la chispa de la gamberrada—. No te preocupes, por suerte soy tu contacto. Por cierto, me alegra que hayas venido. Me sorprendí mucho cuando te vi.

—Sí. Sí. Lo que sea. —Le sonrió—. No sabía que eras tú Stink-o, hubiese golpeado de inmediato.

—La misma de siempre. —Dice para sí mismo y les hace una señal con la mano para que lo sigan—. No puedo dejarlos en el salón principal cuando están vestidos así. —Su tono no fue ofensivo y sólo por eso Helga lo dejó pasar—. Pero pueden estar en el balconcillo, lo están remodelando, así que tengan cuidado con las losetas sueltas. Han venido con suerte. Hoy pasamos discos de Spumoni.

—Te ves bien con el traje. —Helga lo comenta de pronto porque ha estado mirando la ropa inusual de su ex compañero de clase y la conclusión ha sido sorprendente, también para ella. Arnold y Stinky han compartido una mirada de incredulidad pero se han mantenido silenciosos.

Los deja con la promesa de volver en un rato más y se va contándoles brevemente que ahora es administrador de los asuntos del Teatro y que ha tenido que estar en la taquillera porque uno de sus trabajadores se había enfermado de improviso. _Ya estaba por cerrarla cuando han aparecido_. Se ha dejado crecer el cabello que mantiene amarrado en una cola impecable que de alguna manera armoniza con su estilo.

La letra los coge de sorpresa, justo cuando iban a retomar la conversación que dejaron pendiente en la calle y las ganas de hablar se pierden en la voz de Dino que comienza muy suave y entonado _darling you left my heart_ y se lamenta. _In pieces on the floor_ y pueden comprender a la gente en el primer piso que se entusiasma y sonríe y no le importa que sea un gramófono y no Dino quien canta. _So tell me why shouldn't I_ pide grave y le conceden la aprobación cuando empiezan a tamborilear con las yemas de los dedos y los zapatos se mueven en el compás delincuente del ritmo que acelera. _Break some things of yours? _la genta piensa en Dino y la lista que se asegura un baile para las parejas de enamorados. En algún momento del jazz y de la trompeta habrá un chico valiente que alce la voz y le pida, muy caballeroso, a la chica de su vida que baile con él.

—¿Quieres bailar? —Arnold se aventura con toda su temeridad. Helga está apoyada en el balcón, descalza nuevamente, con el cabello suelto y desordenado en ondas que le afinan la cara. Lleva puesta una blusa azul suelta que le hace reflejo a los ojos azules que brillan traviesos sobre las parejas que dan vueltas y se susurran al oído. Sus jeans son largos y están llenos de arañazos que le descubren partes la pierna y de la piel blanca. Está tan desaliñada y femenina que la invitación es el instinto jugando en quien la observa. En el balconcillo por remodelar, Arnold es el único.

—Por supuesto que quiero bailar. —Helga le sonríe con pena porque sigue inclinada y en su lugar—. Pero no así. El teatro es tan maravilloso Arnold. Sería un desperdicio estrenarlo en tan lamentables condiciones.

—Supongo que tienes razón. —Se conforma y le toma de la mano—. Vámonos.

Helga asiente con la seguridad de la promesa y se deja arrastrar fuera del espectáculo. Cuando alcanza la noche y se despiden de un desconcertado Stinky, todavía resuena en el oído el eco de la voz de Spumoni. Al final es como todos, asegura que no es como esos payasos que le romperán el corazón, él se conforma con romper el resto.

—Creo que es hora de regresar. —Anuncia Helga cuando parece que la luna les ilumina la otra parte de la ciudad.

—Te acompaño. —Afirma categórico y le cede una bebida que ha comprado en una máquina expendedora de una tienda cercana—. Te podrías perder.

—Por favor. —Dice risueña e incómoda por los zapatos que ha tenido que ponerse de nuevo.

Hay luna llena cuando Arnold y Helga caminan despacio por una calle interminable en busca de Phoebe. Hay una noche que no se acaba y el recuerdo y la promesa de una cita como la que acaban de tener. Hay una sombra y la confirmación de que no existe la oportunidad pasado mañana cuando hay tantas responsabilidades de por medio. Está el viernes en la noche cuando Helga se marche y el sábado en la tarde cuando Arnold se reúna con sus amigos. No hay confesiones, ni secretos, ni mentiras. Luego de Dino Spumoni ambos tararean para sí mismos y convencidos de presencia del otro. El teatro circular, parece, es el único lugar en el que podrán encontrarse.

—Arnold.

—¿Sí?

—Deja de mirarme los pies.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Cuando decidí ingresar a la sección <em>Oye Arnold<em> tenía en mente dos historias. Una que sucede cuando están todavía jóvenes y que es toda la trama que estoy armando en _Entre Luces_. La otra es esta, cuando están mayores. Esta última ha cambiado muchas veces, sobretodo porque tenía esta persistente idea de que iban a conversar en un café, encontrándose de pronto. Con el tiempo se ha convertido en lo que ven ahora y aunque no es la "original" me gusta bastante. Es un poco la sugerencia sobre la que descansa todo mi universo Helga/Arnold. Siento que ellos tienen que estar juntos, pero que siempre están en momentos equivocados. Sea que Helga va más adelante, Arnold más atrás o viceversa. Ojalá haya logrado la sutileza, ya me lo dirán ustedes. Verán que mientras avanzaba quería que se pasearan por todo Hillwood, en el parque, en el Chez Pierre, en el Chez Paris, en el acuario, en la casa de huéspedes, en la carnicería… en fin, ustedes entienden. He escogido estos tres lugares (Bigal, el campo Gerald y el teatro) porque son las etapas de su relación (para este fanfic). Bigal ya saben que es ese café que sale en la intro de la serie. No aparece casi nada, porque no existe nada más que para eso, para iniciar. El campo Gerald me gusta porque son todos los personajes condesados, los momentos de camaradería donde nadie es amigo ni enemigo de nadie porque trabajan juntos. El teatro es el futuro porque allí estuvieron los abuelos de Arnold en su primera cita y porque se me da la gana. El Chez Paris me gusta, así sea trilladísimo y todo el mundo lo use mil y mil veces más, pero no quedaba para lo que quería con este fanfic. Arnold y Helga están comenzando (o terminando, según se vea), necesitan otro lugar que no tenga recuerdos. Se habrán dado cuenta que le tengo mucho camote a esta historia y es que me la imaginaba y me la volvía a imaginar… en fin, creo que ya fue suficiente. Si tienen alguna pregunta, comentario o crítica. Bienvenidas sean. Eso, **vampi**, espero que te guste.

**Anuncios. **Ya sé que parece autopromoción, pero no es (¿o sí?).

_Entre luces_ lo estoy avanzando, pero me he demorado porque estaba escribiendo esto y no me ha dado tiempo. Subo el capítulo nuevo el domingo (si no hay inconvenientes).

_Cuando Helga G. Pataki perdió la paciencia_ (joder, qué título más largo, me emocioné creo) lo actualizaré el lunes a más tardar. Es que todavía no me decido si hacer el capítulo corto o largo. Verán que si no ya lo hubiese publicado. Pero ya llega.

El próximo one-shot es un crack fic. Se llamará _Una en dos, porque ha llegado el momento_. Les prometo que es una gran tontería.

Y, finalmente, publicaré una serie de viñetas inconexas de momentos que me inspiraron los capítulos de la serie. Todavía no he decidido cómo se llamará, pero ya lo verán publicado.

Les advertí que los iba a bombardear de historias en enero. Bueno, eso, espero que les haya gustado.

**¿Clic al botoncito? :3**


End file.
